Life Goes On
by Manda Falcon
Summary: Voldemort has a new plot to kill Harry, by using is fellow classmates. But will the idea be spoiled by more capture of Death Eaters? Will Draco decided to finally help? And will Harry believe the serpent under the innocent flower?
1. The Arrival

A/N: Please read and review, criticism is welcome. This is my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer: All characters, except for the ones that are obviously mine, belong to JK, and whoever else owns them. I'm not making any money, ect, ect, ect.

**The Arrival**

She stepped solemnly down from the train, moving her hair out of her eyes. The platform was deserted, and a chilled wind blew gently through the air, making the fallen leaves of red and yellow turn, barely lit in the moonlight. It was October, of the year 1997. She saw a light coming towards the platform, a small splash of light showing shades of red, orange, and yellow on the surrounding trees. 

A voice entered the air, it's from the light, actually, it's from the person holding the light. "Ar' you Manda Falcon?" It was a rough, but friendly voice, and the man who spoke was wearing a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am. Are you Hargrin?" She asks uncertainly. She was told that he would come to meet her at the train to take her to Hogwarts.

"Hagrid's th' name. Come alon' now." He motioned Manda to follow him through the dark path in the forest, "Its not tha' far away, shouldn' take more the' thirty minutes to wal' there."

Manda joined him on the path, looking around at her sides, _this must be the forest that's near the school, _she thought, _it's a nice forest. It will be a good place, and the creatures seem different then the types in the ones near home; seems like it will be nice to explore._

About forty minutes later the path came to an end, showing the magnificence of Hogwarts. Manda looked around somewhat surprised, stopping in awe. Hogwarts looked much larger then her old school and a lot more obvious. Hagrid had kept on walking on. Manda had to run up and join him. Soon they reach a large wooden door. The door swung open, an old, strict faced lady stood at the other end.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall; I will be teaching you Transfiguration. We already have received your possessions, but you still need to be sorted. Follow me to the Headmaster's office and you will be sorted there."

Manda nodded silently. She walked in, looking back to see the door close behind her blocking the view of Hagrid heading towards a small cabin near the forest. McGonagall started leading her through hallways, up stairs, and though walls, until they came to a statue. "Salamander Red" The Professor said, and on right on cue the statue opened up, showing a room with a twisting staircase, but nothing else much visible. Both of them enter, then McGonagall leads the way up the staircase to a door.

After opening the door, they both entered a room, the headmaster's office. The sorting hat lay dozing on a shelf seeming as old as the hat itself. McGonagall walked towards it, shook it a little to wake it. Once the hat was awoken, McGonagall gave it to Manda. "Put it on, and it will tell you what house to be in," she said while handing the hat to Manda.

Manda looked at the hat, then rolled her eyes, _how can a hat decide what house I'm supposed to be in? I don't suppose it really matters anyways though._ She put it on and waited no more then five seconds when it said "Slytherin, now can I go back to sleep?" loudly to both Manda and Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall took the hat then replied to it, "Yes. Here you go, back to your shelf," Once she set it down, she turned back to Manda and said "It is dinner right now in the Great Hall, you will eat at the Slytherin table, and you will sleep in the Slytherin dorm. Your belongings will be brought in and I will put your schedule with it. While you are here at Hogwarts, you will do most things with your house. Do you think you can manage to find the Great Hall all right? It was the two large doors we passed on the way here, near the entrance you came through."

"Yes, I think I will be able too. Thank you," Manda turned around and left the office. She tracked back the way she came, actually finding the Great Hall with little trouble. Once she reached the entrance of it, she went in, the loud chatter of students filled her ears and nobody seemed to notice her entering.

She looked at all the tables, and careful examining each one of them trying to guess which one is Slytherin. Since they all look alike, she gave up and went to what appeared to be the staff table and tapped Snape on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Manda, waiting.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm a new student, could you tell me which table is Slytherin's?"

"Hmm? A Slytherin, eh? The best house you know. Alright," He motioned to a table on the far side of the hall, "That's Slytherin's table."

"Thank you, umm…Professor." Manda walked away to Slytherin's table and sat at the end farthest from the staff table, only receiving few glances from those near her, but besides that nobody notices a thing. Manda didn't eat very much, and only took a couple sips of her beverage. Once finished, she looked around at the rest of the table. She spent about five seconds looking at each student occupying her long table; quite a few of them looked familiar, she thought might know them from some of the meetings. 

Those people are probably the only ones who would know what she really is, but nobody but each other probably knew it about themselves either. Looking down the table she saw one extremely familiar face. It's a boy with short spiked purple hair, which was originally dark blonde, his expressionless green-blue eyes gazed across the table, looking at nothing in particular, and is lips showed no sign of a smile, nor a frown as he thought, being unknowingly watched. His well defined chin bone moved up and down as he slowly chewed on his plain food.

_It's Roger,_ She immediately realized, _I didn't know he went here. I suppose he did move to __Europe__ three years ago, so it would make sense that he would go here, but still. It's nice to see someone I've known all my life. _She smiled slightly, the first real smile she'd given in a long time, it seemed like forever, then she got up and walked over to Roger. When she reached him, half way down the table, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hello," She said barely above a whisper.

He turned around and jumped up, pulling her into a welcoming hug "Manda! You're here!" He exclaimed excitedly smiling sincerely, "I can't believe you came here! I haven't seen you in, what has it been, three years? Three years that went by so fast, yet so slow"

"It's good to see you too, how have you been these past three years?" By this time a few people were watching them, but neither seemed to neither notice nor care, "It's been too long…"

"I've been fine, and you? Did your parents ever find out…?"

"I've been okay, they didn't find out, thank God! Cause if they did, I doubt I'd be alive now…you know how they are, well, he is I should say now. Mum died last September. Dad's still the Minister in the US, he's so ignorant of what happens, I can't believe it. But, did your dad ever…" she bit her lip.

Roger stops her from going on "Don't talk about that here," He said worried; "Please…I'll tell you later tonight. Come on, let's go to the Common Room now, you are a Slytherin, right?"

"Of course. I don't know where the Common Room is though."

Both Roger and Manda headed out of the Great Hall, Roger leading the way, going towards the Dungeon. "What's Hogwarts like?" Manda asked him when they started getting farther down, where no one else was around.

"Its okay I guess, but it's not the same as our old school. I really missed some of the people back home. Especially you Manda, you know we've known each other practically since we were born. I can't believe your actually here."

"I didn't know that you were here either. My dad made me come here, he said it was because I would get a better education, but personally I don't believe that. He's just sick of me being anywhere near him, this way he doesn't even have to see me over holidays, I have a feeling he knows that I am…one of us. I don't think he knows about you though, or knew about Justin. Justin's dead you know?"

"He's dead?"

"Yeah…his dad killed him." She said biting back tears, "It was the worst thing that he did by far; about a month ago it happened, I think. They were fighting again, and his dad was just more powerful then him. I can't believe he's gone. But at least I have you again."


	2. Always Remember

Disclaimer: All characters, except for the ones that are obviously mine, belong to JK, and whoever else owns them. I'm not making any money, ect, ect, ect.

**Always Remember**

Manda was still thinking about Justin. She remembered the night as if it was yesterday, and a tear came to her eye when she thought about it, but she didn't let it fall. The night played through her head.

It was a Friday night in early September. Most people went home over the weekends, but Manda didn't. Sometimes she went to a house of her friends, other times she stayed at school. She never went home. Her Dad couldn't stand her being in his house more that was necessary. Neither her mom nor dad could stand her being alive, she knew he only took her in to make himself look good, and of course he had to look good if he wanted to stay the President of the United Magical States of America. 

That weekend she decided to stay at Justin's house. He lived not far out of town, in what appeared to be a quaint cottage from the outside. Inside it was much larger. As you entered you could see the nearly untouched kitchen off to the right. Two doors were straight a head, both bearing staircases. To the left was the den, as Justin's father called it.

They entered the empty house after walking from the town; it was one of the places you could be transported to from the school. They went up the staircase behind the door on the right. At the top of the stairs there was a small hallway with 3 doors, one led to the bathroom, one opened up to Justin's dad's room, and the last one was Justin's room. 

It was around eight o'clock when they reached his room because they had decided to stay at the academy for dinner; it was much easier that way. Both of them decided that they should probably actually do there homework, because their teachers seem to like that for some reason. There were only two short papers due on Monday, so they didn't expect it would take that long. At quarter after nine, they were both about finished, when they heard the door open. They both knew it was Justin's dad, probably plastered if they knew him right.

"JUSTIN!" he yelled unevenly though the house, "Get your ass down here! Now Dammit!"

"Don't go, please, he's drunk." Manda pleaded to Justin, "Please…remember what he did last time."

"I have to go. You know my Dad."

"That's exactly why you can't go. Please, don't!"

"JUSTIN! Where the hell are you!" it was his father again.

"I have to, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt too. I'll be alright," he said trying to reassure himself more then anyone else.

After he left the room and started down the stairs, Manda followed almost immediately. Neither Justin or his father noticed she was watching from the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want, Father" Justin asked with a note of nervousness.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" his dad replied angrily, not answering the question.

"Who?"

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" It was then that he marched into the kitchen, and grabbed up the blender seeming as if he were going to throw it.

"Father, what are you doing with that?"

"Come here boy," he said taking his wand from his pocket threateningly.

Justin stepped into the kitchen warily to where his father was holding the blender, still plugged in.

"Come closer boy. Closer dammit! Espectialvo!" It was a spell, a simple one, which stops people from noticing anything for a few seconds. The blender turned on and a loud low-pitched yell rung out through the house. Justin's father hand put his son's hand into the blender and turned it on, Justin struggled to try and remove it, but his father was stronger and kept pushing it farther in, into the sharp blades spinning quickly, cutting easily through the flesh and muscle, destroying even the bone.

"Why did you let him get away!" his dad yelled over the screams of pain from his child, who gave no answer, "Why!"

Manda couldn't take it anymore she had to help him. She ran from the stairs to the kitchen, but before she could do anything she heard the words leave his dad's mouth, "Yamast Hellradal Salzand Amnation" One of the only curses that had the same purpose as Avada Kedavra, to kill. There was a difference though, it wasn't quick and it wasn't painless.

She saw him drop to his knees in pain, dying. Without thinking she cast her own curse on his father, tears streaming down her face. The curse was not one of death, but worse for him. At first he only loses consciousness, but the curse makes it so the person who it's cast on will always feel all the pain that they had ever caused, physically or emotionally, "Sscancer Mazcottz Lavuinesx." A black light emerged from the tip of her wand and hit him dead in the chest. He collapsed.

She ran over to Justin, you could see the pain in his face as she sat next to him on the floor, watching him die. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't help him, once it was cast, there was no reverse, "Goodbye." She whispered to him, kissing him gently on his forehead, speaking to him one last time.

"Manda? Are you okay?" Rogers voice brought her back to the present. She was leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She replies, but she looked pale and was a bit shaken.

"You look really bad, are you sure you're okay? What's the matter?"

"Its Justin."

"Him being dead?"

"No…I've known so many people who have died. It's being there when he died, and not being able to help him. I should have helped him earlier. He would still be alive if I had gone and helped him earlier dammit! Its all my fault he's dead."

"No its not. It was his dad, it wasn't you're fault." 

"You weren't there, I was. I could have stopped it."

"You know his dad, he probably would have killed you too if you did try and stop him."

"Still…"

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing you could have done. You can't change the past, so don't try."

"I suppose you're right."

"Come on, let's go to Slytherin's common room. How's everyone else? Are they alright still?"

"Yeah. I guess, Samantha took Justin's death the worst, but she's better now."

"You still go to the meetings?"

"I didn't make the last one, I suppose I should still go. Do you know when the next one here is?"

"November 1st I think. If you already missed one you should probably go, you know how Voldie is."

"And you know I'm still more powerful then him. Umm... is this a dead end?"

They had reached a wall in front of them and there seemed to be no passageways through.

"No, we're here. Death To Mortals," The door opens, "That's the password, Death To Mortals is. Don't know how that became the password though, since most of the house is Mortal."


	3. Unheard Thoughts

Disclaimer: All characters, except for Manda and Roger and any other character that aren't in the Harry Potter books (basically my characters, and my characters are mine), belong to JK.

**Unheard Thoughts**

Manda sat up in bed early the next morning. There were seven other beds in the room, quite crowded in her opinion. She decided that she would have to make her own room eventually, it's not that hard, but it normally takes some time.

 Last night they talked a little bit about Hogwarts, but mostly about Roger's dad, Mr. Sampson. _So its true…his dad is in Azkaban. I can't believe it_. _I wonder how they caught him. I hope they didn't find anything out. They probably did, unless Mr. Sampson remembered to cast the spell on himself to overpower truth potions, but knowing his father he didn't. It's not like he would have known much, he's not as high up as me, or even his own son, regardless of his age. We've been Death Eaters longer. Both of us become them at young ages, me at seven, Roger at nine. I was the youngest Death Eater ever, but I had more power and knowledge than most of the people in there, even at seven. It was easy back then, always has been actually. Recruiting people was easy, and I was one of the main sources of information, my dad being the Minister of Magic in __America__. _

_He's so ignorant. I was practicing dark arts under his nose for years, and he didn't even suspect me. Of course he never really trusted me, who would? Who would trust a Hertspen? Nobody who knows anything about them that's for sure...they're "dangerous" and "scary"…right, that's the entire reason he even adopted me. Because I was one, it made him seem considerate of other creatures, who wouldn't think adopting a two-year-old Ice Hertspen who was separated from her parents because they are "Dangerous". _

_Screw them. Screw them all. The only plus of being the so called "daughter" of the minister was that they didn't make me get tested when I was five to see if I would be a danger to society like practically all of my kind. Oh yes, you can really tell when somebody is five whether they will grow up to be a nice kind person, or a vicious killer! I probably wouldn't have passed, they're always afraid of someone who might have more power then them._

_They haven't let me visit the places that they keep all of my kind. The entire population of us is on three small islands. We're treated worse then slaves. We're tortured. If one tiny rule is broken, like chewing gum before __noon__, no less then the person and the person's family die. If it's a larger crime, sometimes the neighbours are killed too, or the friends. And the way they kill them is horrible, it's like they we aren't even alive…not good enough to even deserve to be on the planet for more then one second of our lives. The way they're killed is painful too. Burning them is one of the more common ways, and because of how we're built, it hurts more then burning humans, and it lasts longer. What's worse of all of that is that they make the rest of the people eat the others once killed. It's the only food they're allowed. Something has to be done about that, just because our kind is born with more power then humans, doesn't mean we deserve that._

_If they could use their power on the islands, they would all be free by now, but no. The Ministry figured out how to make our power inaccessible before everyone was put there. We have stronger magic then them, and yet they still figured out how to stop it. As long as we're on the island, we're as harmless as flies, and have less magical power then Muggles. They say it will make us better. How? How will torturing us and having the only chance to get off of the island when you are five make us better? Five! Unless you happen to be adopted by someone with power, like let's say, the Minister of Magic. _

_I barely even remember my parents; they killed them after they took me. They killed them, so that if I wanted them, they could tell me they were dead. Did they tell me why they were dead? No. Of course not. They told me they died because they were old. Old. Right. Old. It wasn't until I was eight and a half that I realized all they had ever told me were lies. Because that's what they like to do. Lie to me, hide my past, yes, I knew what I was. But I didn't really know _what_ I was. I didn't know what was actually done to Hertsperns…_

"I don't—" grumbled someone in the room, throwing Manda out of her thought process. 

 It's always like that, the same confused jumble that all seems to make sense at the time, but never afterwards. She got up and dressed then looked at her schedule. Potions was first._ Roger mentioned that that was a good class for Slytherins. Well. It should be breakfast by now. _

Manda went down the stairs and saw Roger sitting in the common room in one of the chairs. When he saw her he smiled and then got up.

"Good mornin'" He said.

 They left the common room together and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. All the tables except Slytherin were mostly full. _I guess we're not morning people, maybe it would be a good idea to skip Breakfast, except for the fact that I was up before everyone else anyways. _

She sat down at the table again, in the middle this time, next to Roger. There were only seven others there, and she recognized three besides Roger. There was Draco Malfoy, not yet a Death Eater, but because of his father had been to a few of the meetings. _God, I hate him…_she thought seeing the next person, Jonathan Kensaer. Manda stared blankly at him until he notices her.

"Oh my God! Manda! What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, shaken.

"It wasn't my choice, and if I had known you were here, I would have killed myself before coming. Thanks for making my life hell." She replied, smiling a fake smile.

"Oh, you're so welcome, I'm glad you came." He said, returning the smile.

She rolled her eyes and started ignoring him, like she normally did, and looks at the last person. _Jessica Sepentina._


	4. Short and Sweet

Short and Sweet  
  
Jessica woke up in her dorm; the other seventh year girls were still asleep as she got out of her bed. She looked around at the others while getting dressed, Typical, never awake for breakfast. Lazy brats. She sighed, Today is the day. Today I have to do it. I have to ask out Harry Potter. The boy who should have died. Damn him. He probably can't even get dressed by himself, how the hell did he manage to live this long. I can't believe I let the Lord talk me into this. I guess there weren't any others that could do it, but still. But, if the Lord wants me to do it, I will.  
  
She headed down the stairs to the common room, Empty, as always, quickly passing through it and too the hallway she saw a piece of wood on one of the chairs. Strange, she thought, but quickly overlooked it and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As she entered she went towards the nearly empty table at the end of the hall. It's always empty. Why'd I have to be in the laziest house of them all?  
  
Sitting down she thought, Should I do it now? Or wait until lunch? Or possibly dinner? What happens if he says no? Using magic to get him to say yes even with the right precautions could be dangerous with Dumbledore so near. I guess I'll just have to do my innocent act. I was never one of the Slytherins to make fun of him a lot, that was Draco's department, hopefully he never realizes that it's all an act. But of course, this act isn't that hard to play: the sweet, shy girl who really doesn't want to be a Slytherin. They fall for it every time  
  
She looked up from her plate in front of her and saw Manda sitting towards the middle of the table, Interesting. She didn't use to go to school here. So there is another person that could do the job, but it wouldn't make sense for her to do it, would it? No, she must be new here this year. Considering I don't think she was even.  
  
Jessica saw Harry get up from the Gryffindor table, and surprisingly his devoted followers, that Mudblood and the Weasel, didn't come after him. Perfect, he's alone. Noting this, she quickly got up and followed him briskly out of the hall. It's time.  
  
Harry was about to turn to the right to get to his next class, when Jessica pushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and called out smiling, "Hey Harry!"  
  
Harry turned stopped and turned around, looking at her surprised. Of course he's surprised, I'm a Slytherin. "What do you want?" Harry replied, excepting some insult to be thrown at him, instead he found that the girl, Jessica he believes, walked towards him with a smile on her lips and a look of sincerity in her eyes.  
  
"Harry, umm.I was wondering.if you would like to go out sometime?" she smiled hopefully, biting her lip slightly she tried to look innocent. "But.you're a Slytherin" Harry replied shocked.  
  
"Oh, but not all Slytherins are bad. I'm different. I like people for who they are, and not because of what house they are in," she grabbed his arm gently, "I thought you would be the same Harry. You seemed like that kind of person, and that's why I liked you, because of who you are."  
  
"Alright." he replied hesitantly to her first question.  
  
Jessica smiled, "Great," she said kissing him gently on the cheek, "Will you go with me to the seventh year Halloween Ball then?"  
  
"Of course, Jessica."  
  
"You're such a sweetie, but I have to go to class now. See you soon."  
  
She walked away smiling, as Harry stayed where he was. Shocked.  
  
That was easier then I thought it would be, I can't believe he fell for it that easily. The Lord will be happy, but how to go along with the rest of the plan might take some time. Perfection must be reached before we try.  
  
She ran off to Charms and entered the class and sat down next to Draco. "It worked," she whispered.  
  
Ah, so it worked, Draco thought,surprising result. But it is Potter we're talking about, what can you expect with him? He'll believe anything.  
  
Flitwick entered the room, a surprising seventeen minutes late. [i]He's never late. I wonder what was keeping him. Hmm.it's not like it matters. So, step one of the plan worked. Manda's here now too, I think. I saw her at breakfast; she might be forced to help with the plan. Actually, I'm pretty sure Voldie will make her help, considering she always manages to get into every single plan.  
  
Ugh.why did I decide I wouldn't join until I graduated? I think I changed my mind, I'll ask father if its possible for me to have the initiation over winter break. I'm sure it is. Then I could probably help more with the plan. I'm already going to help, whether or not I'm one or not, but I'll probably do more if I join officially. Besides, only people at Hogwart's will be able to feasibly help with the plan besides planning. Everything has to be done by students here, unless, the plan isn't done until after Potter graduates.  
  
That would mean that they might not have the plan finish for a year or two.If Potter really falls for it, maybe some useful information will be obtained. Interesting.Voldie probably wants to get it over with as soon as possible, but Potter might be able to help us. He's bound to become some type of Ministry official or become an Auror or something like that, even though he's not that smart, he does get okay grades, but everyone will want him because they believe he is like their bloody savior or something.damn.people are stupid.  
  
So, if he does become something like that, we could kill two birds with one stone, as simple as that. I wonder if Voldie would follow my plan even if I was a Death Eater, probably not.I'd still be new, I probably wouldn't even be aloud to talk to him.but my father is in his Inner Circle, Second in Command even.Manda's also in the Inner Circle, Maybe she will agree with my idea. Damn.Manda's two years younger then me and in the Inner Circle? She wasn't even alive when Voldemort met his downfall! But he's here again.I suppose he always was, but few people knew.At least she's smarter then most of the Death Eaters, I'm sure some of them probably can't even tie their own damn shoes.I should be able to get more power quickly.  
  
Some people have inside information and go up quickly that way, like Manda, her dad was the Minister of Magic in the US.hmm.I wonder, would that make a good source for information? I might be able to because of my Father. I'm also smarter then most of them, even my grades show it.of course neither my Father nor Voldie probably care that I'm Head Boy or that I have the best grades in my year after that Mudblood Granger. But, wasn't Voldie Head Boy too? Maybe he'll see that as a good thing. But then again, maybe not.  
  
I suppose getting a job for me won't be that hard, I've already had a few offers from companies, even one from the Ministry. I'll have to have another career if I'm a Death Eater, otherwise its too.obvious. Damn.this is my last year at Hogwart's.this might be the last year I'm inside these walls.soon I'm going out into the real world, where war is all around, not just the war against us and them, but the war against countries, against lifestyles, against.the war against life.  
  
It's all a war, living in this world is a war, it's a fight with ourselves, a fight to try and stay alive. A fight for freedom from our own chained cells. The chained cells of our mind, of our body, of our soul. We live in war all the time, it is our life, it will always be our life. War is always going to happen on this earth. It always will, there will always be that struggle with ourselves. Maybe the fighting will stop sometime on the outside, but on the inside we will always be struggling to win the war with ourselves, struggling to live, to die. Life is a war for all, even the people who have nothing to worry about, they are also at war, because there will always be something unknown, someone they should have met. And there has to be one minute of their lives that they regret.it could just be a minute, it could be a lifetime, and that eats away at you. It eats away at you. Since life is always war then why even bother to live. The opposite of war isn't peace. There will never be peace either, but there will be the opposite of war. The opposite of war is creation; war is destruction, destruction of mind or body. When there is no more war, there will still be creation. When there is no more war, there will not be peace, because peace is created by war existing. As much as we don't want to admit that, it has to be true, if there wasn't such a thing as war, there would not be such a thing as peace. There has to be war existing somewhere for people to want peace, there may be so called peace at places, but there has to be war for there to be peace.  
  
But peace doesn't exist. War does. Without the struggles of life, without the war that inhabits our minds and corrupts our bodies, there would be no such thing as peace; peace is as intangible as living a life without fear, without hope, without courage. Living a life without living for live. Living a life for yourself and not who's around you. Living a life and not living with everything that is effecting you. Peace is as intangible as living a perfect life. A life that will never happen.  
  
Draco felt a sharp poke in his ribs and slightly jumped, leaving his thoughts behind. Jess had poked him with her wand, "Hey Drac, class is over hon."  
  
"Damn.do we have any homework?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, what did we do then?"  
  
"Oh," they had both walked out of the room and were heading towards Potions in the Dungeons but this point, "Flitwick was explaining to us about 'Current Events.' He was talking about the attack last night."  
  
"Attack?"  
  
"Yeah, the attack, don't you know about it? A few Aurors managed to capture a few Death Eaters.. They're calling it an 'attack' supposedly, the papers are saying that the ministry has two of The Lord's inner circle captured.ha"  
  
"Who do they really have then?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You know I'll find out soon anyways from my father, so just tell me." "No.you won't find out from your father."  
  
"What do you mean, of course my father will tell me."  
  
"No, he won't. He couldn't, its  
impossible."  
  
Draco stopped walking, "What do you mean impossible?" Draco wanted to know. Draco needed to know.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"No, you'll tell me now." 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out  
  
With his last words, Draco pushed Jessica against the wall and looked into her eyes. His voice strained, he demanded once more, "Tell me now!"  
  
Jessica looked down at her feet. The pattern of the delicate design that had been imprinted in the floor so long ago seemed to blur in her eyesight. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell him, but she had to.  
  
Still looking at her feet she said weakly, "The ministry's right. They do have two of the inner circle. One is your dad."  
  
She closed her eyes, and bit her lower lip, fearing that Draco may do something to her. But instead, she felt his strong grip upon her arms loosen. She opened her eyes and saw the shocked look on Draco's face as he stepped backwards to the other side of the hallway, and leaned upon the cold, stonewall.  
  
"Bu.but how?"  
  
"They," she breathed out and stared directly into his eyes, "They found a way to track the people who had the dark mark, but it only worked some of the time if the people were within a certain area when they tried it. They figured out that for the people in the inner circle, the signal was lesser. When they found that out, they could only tell if a person was in a general area, not a specific point.  
  
So they went to work, they figured out that the spell cast waves, and there were different wavelengths of them. They now know that the Inner Circle receives different waves, and the made a small almost undetectable instrument. This instrument captures the waves, decides which type they are for, then tracks them as they go to the certain people. If the person is within a certain area that it can reach, then it is able to receive the waves that are sent back from the person's body.  
  
From the waves being sent back to the box, they were able to figure out where the person was. When they found that out, they could figure out who was in that place at a certain time. When they were testing the device, they were in the forest. Two were in the hideout there at the time, and they followed the waves. They got your father and Hephaestus Smith.  
  
Right now, we are trying to figure out where they are being kept. If we can get to them, before much is said, our plan may still work. They have not publicly disclosed the location of the new prison, after we got Azkaban back."  
  
She was speaking in nearly a whisper. When she finished she dropped her head and stared at the floor, losing contact with Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco just looked at her, no expression upon his face. "Do you know what will happen to my father if we don't find them in time?"  
  
"Most likely," she said blankly, "they will first torture, then question using a truth potion. Once the soul and body are weakened, it is more likely to be unable to overpower the potion without an external force. Names will probably be asked for, and then" she paused, "then they'll kill them..or worse.."  
  
Draco just looked down. How could this happen to my father . . . he's always gotten out of things like this before, without even if the circumstances were different. But, will it even be considered now? Money might not work for once, when that's the only thing that he's got to offer, besides the knowledge that will lead to the death of many.  
  
Without saying a word more, Draco walked off towards class, leaving Jessica all alone in the corridor. She followed, and caught up with him, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.  
  
"Its not the end of the world," she tried to convince him, "things may get better. We don't even know that much about what's going to happen yet. And, if your father dies it's all for a good cause!"  
  
"But.what is a good cause? Is there really any such thing as a good cause? Full of serpents is my mind.when I cannot think to even a logical reason as to why we must go through this. Yes, he may be doing this for the cause, but if his life is for the cause, and he knows it. Isn't the cause screwed now? Because if he knows all there is about it, won't all be told? It may not be him that suffers most, but the rest of us. When I was younger, he always used to tell me that the cause would not fail. It could not fail. Now, in a time when failure seems inevitable, is the time when I have to believe it, and yet I cannot."  
  
"This isn't about success or failure. It won't matter whether one of the many tells something. Nobody knows everything, so not all will be lost. We've gone through worse, and survived as a whole. You should join, if for nothing else then for revenge. If you join, then that's one more person fighting for the cause I know you believe in, and that your father believed in. You can't let what has happened to your father make you loose what you believe in."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds when Draco interrupted it with a quiet voice, "Not too long ago.I decided I would become a death eater sooner then I had earlier planned. Now, I know I need too. With my father out of my life, it's more important then ever. I must accept that he is actually gone, and not allow myself to feel anything. For apathy creates the least suspicions, and I doubt that the ministry will tell whom they have captured to everyone. So if I don't know, then nobody else knows. Its as simple as that, and yet it is so hard to follow by." 


End file.
